Storybrooke Christmas Adventures
by AngelBaby214
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots featuring the Storybrooke family for your holiday season! Hope you enjoy!


A Holiday Sing-Along

**Author's Note: I know it's after Christmas, but this will be part of a collection of holiday one-shots I'm working on! I had so much fun writing this little one-shot, as this is a tradition of mine! I do not own any of the songs used!**

The tradition every year a few short days before Christmas is that the Storybrooke family gets together and sings Christmas carols, but the catch is, of course, that _everyone_ sings something solo. It doesn't matter if someone sings well or not; it's just a stupid little way to get everyone excited and a part of the holiday season. No one plans to be the next American Idol or anything!

Christmas springs upon the town much faster than expected. With all of the Snow Queen nonsense to kick off what can be called the most interesting holiday season thus far, the residents of Storybrooke seem to forget that the month of December flies by soon after it begins. All of a sudden, it's three short days until Christmas!

Shoppers are frantically trying to buy all of their gifts in time for the big day, mothers and fathers alike work like machines in the kitchen (Granny gets a kick out of that one,) and the kids just soak all of the craziness in. On the outside, they seem like a big normal family, but crazy and slightly dysfunctional is the right way to put it.

* * *

><p>"David? Where did you put the rest of the ornaments for the little tree," Snow shouts from the living room to David in the attic.<p>

"I'm looking for them. I can't see past the—Oh, there they are! Lend me a hand getting them down?" Snow sighs and assists David getting the rest of the ornaments down. "Got it, honey?"

"Hey, just because I had a kid six months ago does not mean I'm down for the count!"

"Just making sure! I have to protect my lovely wife, now don't I?"

"Well, aren't you a real Prince Charming?" David just smiles and carefully hands Snow another box.

Meanwhile, Emma and Henry hang the stockings on the fireplace, and Killian lends his hand to pass Emma decorations for the mantle, _accidentally _leaving his hand in hers or staring at her backside too long. David puts him on package-opening duty also, his other appendage certainly helping with that. Over the radio, Sam Smith sings his rendition of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," and Killian catches her humming the tune while she works.

"You should really sing that for the celebration tonight, love," Killian comments out of the blue and hands her another piece for the manger scene.

"Killian, will you please shut up about it? I'm _not_ singing. There is no way you're gonna get me up there singing by myself in front of everyone."

"Love, there are plenty of ways I can make you, but they aren't exactly for family viewing purposes." Emma slaps his shoulder lightly and rolls her eyes, continuing to set up the manger scene and avoiding his gaze as long as possible.

"I don't sing solo, Killian."

"Okay, then I guess I'll just have to go and sing with you, won't I?" Emma hopped down from the fireplace and kissed Killian's cheek before she went into the attic to find another box.

"And this is why you're the best boyfriend _ever_!"

"I know, darling." Oh, he promises himself that she'll sing if it's the last thing he does. He can do it in a few hours, he's sure of it.

* * *

><p>At the Mills house, Regina is baking up a storm in the kitchen with treats galore. Gingerbread cookies, peanut butter balls, and, of course, her signature apple pie. Robin, happily her husband as of late September, is out with Roland finishing shopping for Christmas gifts. She thinks to herself about how surprisingly wonderful this holiday season has been and wonders how she's so lucky to be sharing this time with the people she loves. She can finally go to the annual Christmas celebration with a smile on her face and Christmas cheer in her heart.<p>

"Honey, we're home," Robin calls with packages stacked up nearly to his head.

"Whoa! Need some help with those?" Regina laughs and takes a few boxes and bags from him and sets them in the living room.

"I appreciate the help, Regina, but it looks like I've got a little helper right here!" Roland peeks out from behind Robin's legs and chirps over the boxes in his arms.

"Hi Gigi!" Gigi being Roland's pet name for Regina, she sets his packages down and scoops him up in her arms.

"Well, hello, my little man! Your daddy's teaching you to get strong early, huh?" She pinches his arm lightly and kisses him on the cheek.

"You smell like apple!"

"That's because Gigi is making her signature apple pie for tonight. You want a taste?" Roland eagerly nods and hugs Regina's neck before darting into the kitchen. "Someone's got a sweet tooth!"

"Just like his papa." Robin kisses Regina languidly and dives in for more until Roland interrupts them.

"Ew! I want pie!" Regina and Robin share a laugh and attend to their son's pressing need. _Their_ son . . . Regina smiles at that too.

* * *

><p>The Gold residence remains fairly calm despite hosting this lovely event. Normally, the party is at Granny's, just like every other one, but since this is a special occasion, Belle and Rumple decide to treat the people of Storybrooke to a celebration in style.<p>

"So, we've got all sixty place cards out, right, Rumple?" Belle, clipboard in hand, surveys the ballroom and decorations, checking each thing present off of her list.

"Five cards per table times twelve, dear. That makes sixty."

"Perfect. How's the sound setup going?" Belle means business when she's short with him and spews out orders like rapid-fire, and she focuses solely on her list.

"Less than ideal." Rumple furiously sticks wires into plugs with colors that don't match and groans over the speaker. Belle sets down her list and helps Rumple near the wall.

The genius she is, she knows exactly where to put each cable and into what plug and untangles his mess of wires in no time. Soon, she thinks everything is plugged in properly and asks Rumple to test the sound. He presses the remote to the stereo, and, sure enough, the first chords to "Winter Wonderland" play over the speakers. The pair of them sigh in relief. Rumple rushes over to her and scoops her into his arms with a kiss.

"You, my darling, are the most brilliant woman I've ever met. It must be all those books you read, right?" Belle laughs and wraps her arms around his neck.

"A woman never shares her secrets."

"So, why don't I just stick to the party planning? I know you could probably have done this all yourself, but I don't seem to be cut out for working with technology. May I leave that up to you?" They both laugh, and Belle pecks him on the lips as she hands him her clipboard.

"Of course. This puts you in charge now." Rumple lightly taps Belle on the ass with the clipboard and sends her back to work.

"Just how I like it." Belle scoffs with an eye roll and flips her hair as she returns to the sound system. "I love you, Belle." With a smirk, she looks back at her husband and bends over to pick up the instruction manual a little farther than necessary. She knows he's staring, and she loves it.

"I know you do." It's a funny little relationship, but somehow, it just works. And if Belle's love is enough to keep the Grinch out of Rumple this holiday season, then it's enough for the whole year round.

* * *

><p>Finally, it's 6 PM and the guests for the party start to arrive. The flow of people starts off slow, and soon, it feels like everyone is rushing in at one time. Belle and Rumple greet every guest warmly, just as a proper host and hostess should. Snow begins to lightly fall outside, just barely there but enough to set the atmosphere just right.<p>

Green and red and gold decorations adorn the large ballroom of the Gold manor, and the Christmas spirit hangs joyously in the air. Conversation is abound as everyone comes together in the spirit of giving and holiday cheer to celebrate this wondrous occasion. After dinner, the traditional festivity of singing commences.

"Evening, everyone! My name is Archie Hopper, and I will be your master of ceremonies tonight. Just a few quick things to remind you of. _Anyone_, young or old, is welcome to come on up and sing at any time! There's no need to be shy; we're all somehow related around here, aren't we?" That gets a laugh from the crowd. "Anyway, if you would like to sing something, come on over to the table next to the piano and sign up. It's sure to be a lot of fun. Are we ready to begin?" Everyone cheers and claps. "Great. As per tradition, we'll start off with a little sing-along for everyone."

On a screen above them are the words to the first song of the night, "Santa Claus is Coming to Town." Rumple sits at the piano and plays the group an arrangement of the classic tune, and leads into "Frosty the Snowman." The group is stunned by Rumple's talent on the piano and applauds him after each song. Up next is "The Twelve Days of Christmas," which ends on a harmonious note and rousing applause.

"Awesome job, everyone! Now that we're all warmed up, let's get down to business. Up first will be Regina with 'Santa Baby.'" Everyone claps for her, and Regina stands in front of the mic, clad in a red dress that shows off her curves, and sings straight to her husband a few tables away.

"_Santa baby, just slip a Sable under the tree for me. I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight . . ."_

Roland and Henry take the stage next with a rendition of "Marshmallow World," Roland's favorite holiday song that includes his favorite treat. Robin joins his son to sing "Jingle Bells" with everyone before slowing the party down a bit with "The Christmas Song."

"_And so, I'm offering this simple phrase to kids from one to ninety-two. Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you."_

Ruby and Belle leads the group in a version of "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing," and Henry gives the surprise and comic relief of the night with his ironic song choice of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus." Killian gives Emma a suggestive glance to which she deflects with an eye roll and slap on the shoulder; eventually, she melts onto his shoulder and listens to her son sing, happily, for once.

The next song is a jazzy mashup of "Have a Holly Jolly Christmas" and "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" featuring Emma, Henry, Elsa, Belle, and Killian with Rumple offering to play the accompaniment. Emma can do the group singing thing, but she's too nervous to sing in front of other people by herself. The song, upbeat and fun, ends on a five-part harmonic jazz chord that had the audience erupting with cheers.

Belle stays on stage and sings "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree," and Ruby follows after with a less than perfect karaoke version of Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas is You," but everyone still cheers her on.

In harmony, Regina and Emma sing the refrain to "Angels We Have Heard on High" and lead the group to join them. The crowd cheers after the pair ends on a harmony in fifths, Regina on alto and Emma on soprano

Elsa, funny enough, sings "White Christmas" as she yearns for an Arendelle Christmas again. Though she could make that happen, she figures it would be best not to stir up any more snow after the incident a few months ago.

Groups and duets are eager to sing next, and it kicks off with the Charmings singing "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year." Of course, the always cheery family sings this song. Regina and Robin, keeping the cheery mood, follow them with "Let It Snow!"

"_When we finally kiss goodnight, how I'll hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm . . ."_

Robin and Regina are on their final chorus when Killian grabs Emma's hand under the table. "Emma, it's our turn next." She tenses up under his grip. Her solo portion as part of their duet is all in Latin, so she hopes her nerves won't fail her with Killian on stage to save her if she slips up.

The audience claps, and Archie introduces Emma and Killian singing "Ave Maria." The lights dim in the ballroom, and a faint light shines on the pair. Ah, mood lighting.

"_Ave Maria. Gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena. Maria, gratia plena. Ave, ave dominus. Dominus tecum . . ."_

Emma's voice comes out clear as a whistle, nothing nervous about it. Killian, shocked, lets her take center stage to herself, and he looks upon her with awe. She looks more confident than ever before, and she shines just like the stars hanging in the heavens above them. The song finishes, and the audience stands to applaud Emma as the pair of them take a bow and Killian sweetly kisses her forehead.

The duets of couples continue with Rumple and Belle performing "Winter Wonderland" and Snow and David singing "Baby, It's Cold Outside," one of Killian's favorite holiday songs to sing with Emma.

"_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside. I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside. This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in. So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry? Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar. So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry. Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour . . ."_

Elsa gets back up on stage to sing her song next, and, as soon as the first notes of her infamous tune play, Emma jumps out of her seat and rushes on stage. Mind you, by this point, she's slightly inebriated with two or three glasses of wine to her name, so her recklessness starts to emerge (and apparently, her courage.)

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know . . . Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore . . ."_

Emma is the only one who knows the song since she is the one woman modern enough to know the Academy Award-winning song. Admittedly, she loves to belt this song in the shower or when she needs to let go herself. The girls sing in unison until the final chorus when Elsa drops out and lets Emma sing solo, and she doesn't even realize it until everyone in the audience cheers her name, and by then, it's too late to stop singing. So, she just belts her little heart out, nervous butterflies long gone, and Killian smiles in his seat.

Rumple takes the stage alongside his trusty piano performing "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch." Belle laughs along with the rest of the guests at his brilliant song choice.

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are a heel! You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch . . ."_

Without her permission, Killian signs Emma up to sing Sam Smith's cover of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and puts himself next after her. Though he basically has to push her on stage to get her to sing, she stands in front of the microphone and tries not to look at all of the people out in the audience.

"This is just for me, remember," Killian whispers in her ear. "You can do this, love. Just sing to me." He kisses her once before Rumple takes over and begins to play.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light . . . From now on, your troubles will be miles away . . . And have yourself a merry little Christmas now . . ."_

Again, she sounds perfectly in control of herself and her voice, not a hint of nervousness to be had. Killian relaxes when Emma does, finally, and finds a groove to move to. Emma's a natural, despite her stage fright, and her vocal ability certainly surpasses his expectations. She stares right at Killian the entire time, his soft gaze comforting her.

Emma finishes her song on a beautiful note and steps back shyly from the microphone waiting anxiously for the audience's reaction and is shocked when members of the crowd stand up from their chairs and cheer for her, Killian being the first. He blows her a kiss from the audience, and she catches the sweet gesture and holds it close to her heart as she steps down from the stage and walks back to the table with Killian. Before he leaves to take his place on stage, Killian hands her a red rose and kisses her hand softly.

"Next up, we have Killian singing 'I'll Be Home for Christmas,'" Archie announces as Killian takes the stage. He looks like a professional up there, so relaxed and confident.

"_I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents under the tree. Christmas Eve will find me where the love light beams. I'll be home for Christmas if only in my dreams . . ."_

Killian finishes the song with rousing applause from the guests, and his voice quiets them just as quickly as he rouses them when he clears his throat.

"Thank you, everyone. I would just like to say that I am not normally home during the Solstice or Christmastime, as you all refer to it as. I didn't really have much of a home, to be frank. But now, I am glad to say that coming home for Christmas is naught a dream. I have found a home this Christmas, and I couldn't have asked for more gracious and loving people to share it with. Thank you all." Emma tears up at his heartfelt declaration; heck, even _Granny_ sheds a tear. She is a sucker for people without any place to stay. The mention of home is what gets Emma. She knows exactly what he feels from both her past and more recent experiences with homes and lack thereof, and their spirits can never be more kindred, she thinks.

The final tradition of the evening arrives. It's approaching eleven, and Rumple kicks off the lights in the ballroom as everyone forms a circle around the ballroom. Belle hands each guest a candle (well, everyone who can hold one,) and the light from the first candle gets passed to everyone. The Candlelight Carol Session begins with Belle, and Rumple plays the opening to "O Holy Night" until everyone's candle is lit, then, in grateful chorus, the group sings.

"_O holy night! The stars are brightly shining. It is the night of our dear Savior's birth . . . Truly, he taught us to love one another. His law is love, and his gospel is peace . . ."_

The song ends and seamlessly transitions into "Silent Night." Regina lays her head on Robin's shoulder, Emma takes Killian's hand, and Snow places her arm around David. Everyone's hearts in the room intertwine with strands of love and melody and sing together in the joyous spirit of Christmas.

"_Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright . . . Radiant beams from thy holy face with the dawn of redeeming grace. Jesus Lord at thy birth . . ."_

The traditional carol fades away on a sweet major chord, and Belle offers a simple prayer of blessings upon them and a happy holiday season before singing the final song of the night as always, "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

"_Glad tidings we bring to you and your kin . . . We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!"_


End file.
